Many imaging applications involve capturing images simultaneously in multiple different spectral bands. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0007717, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an integrated processor for three-dimensional (3D) mapping. The device described includes a first input port for receiving color image data from a first image sensor and a second input port for receiving depth-related image data from a second image sensor. The second image sensor typically senses an image of a pattern of infrared radiation that is projected onto an object that is to be mapped. Processing circuitry generates a depth map using the depth-related image data and registers the depth map with the color image data. At least one output port conveys the depth map and the color image data to a host computer.
In some systems, a single image sensor is used to capture multiple images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,069 describes a multiple-view-angle camera used in an automatic photographing apparatus, which includes a narrow view angle lens, a cylinder lens, and an image sensor. One image sensor is used, and a wide-view-angle image and a narrow-view-angle image are projected onto the image sensor at the same time.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0001145 describes a method and apparatus for multifield image generation and processing, in which a camera includes a plurality of lenses configurable in a plurality of distinct directions. A plurality of image sensor areas collect charge fields of the scenes focused by the plurality of lenses. Processing logic coupled with the plurality of image sensor areas processes independent digital images for each of the plurality of image sensor areas.